


BTS - Suga tells you he loves you for the first time

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [28]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Although this is written as reader, we imagine his girlfriend to be Jeong-sun who is a major part of our headcanon universeThis scenario takes place one week after Suga’s part in the If BTS made a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriend scenarioOur headcanon masterlist can be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181682084881/bts-headcanon-masterlist-links-to-ao3Our tumblr can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Suga tells you he loves you for the first time

The days passed slowly, in a dreamy haze, as you spent your first full week in Yoongi’s apartment. You had booked the time off work, the first in months, and relished in not having to spend your days alone in your cramped and cold apartment. He recognised your need to have space and would carry himself off to his small studio, leaving you alone in the bedroom or living room to read the crumpled paperbacks you picked up from the small second-hand shop around the corner. You discovered that Yoongi did not have a big appetite, that he would rarely cook just for himself and that, sometimes, he would get lost in his work and forget to eat altogether. The group were taking a short break following their recent tour in America and, for the first time since you had started dating, you were able to count on being able to spend time with your boyfriend without being uninterrupted by urgent phone calls or knocks at the door. In the first few days, you had ordered takeout pizza or chicken for you both. Now, you had started to cook in the evenings. Yoongi would help to chop the vegetables and stir the oiled food in the pan. Sometimes, you would feel the gentle touch of his hand on your waist as he stood at the kitchen counter behind you, and your heart would ache for him. 

Between the intermissions of your time apart, with him working on songs in the studio and you reading the latest Stephen King novel, you would cuddle on the sofa or in bed. Sometimes it would lead to more; you had lost track of the number of orgasms he had given you in the last week alone, but mostly you were content to talk. His thumb would brush your knuckles as you spoke quietly and he would press his lips against your forehead or rest his head on the soft cushion on your breasts as you both sprawled out on the sofa. You wondered whether he had fallen as hard for you as you had for him. You thought, in the week since he had returned from his long tour abroad, there were several occasions where you had been speaking and he would pause for a moment. In the brief interludes of silence, you always wondered whether he was meaning to tell you more. The moment would pass, however, and you would resume your conversation. 

The week together was coming to an end. It was Sunday and you were due back at work at 10am on Monday morning. He was going to visit his family in Daegu the following week and you knew, after that, he would be away again with the group, to Japan or Hong Kong or Taiwan. You tried not to think of it as you scrunched your eyes closed and focussed on the sensation of Yoongi’s tongue between your folds. He was still wearing the white t-shirt he had worn to bed and a pair of dark grey boxer shorts; you had come out of the shower not five minutes before, your body wrapped in a large bath towel. You had stayed in bed together until midday, holding each other close as you talked and kissed. The curtains were slightly parted and the warm, spring sun shone through the window and into the room, brightening it. He had visited the bathroom first to brush his teeth, before climbing back into bed while you showered. Now, he watched you from his place beneath the sheets as you left the closed the door to the en-suite and walked towards the bed. No sooner had you perched yourself on the bedding, his hands were on your shoulders, guiding you to the pillows and encouraging you to lie back against the thick duvet. His lips were soft against your shoulders and arms before he dipped lower and removed the loosely fitting towel from around your naked body. You gasped as he nestled himself at the bottom of the bed and moved your legs apart. 

You didn’t think you could ever get used to the feeling of his tongue on your clit. He licked it, once, slowly, before closing his mouth around you; sucking you delicately with his plump mouth. You moaned, savouring the warm beam of sunlight which caressed your bare skin through the window. You tried not to think of how long it would be before you got to spend a week like this together again. You sometimes thought that the time you spent together was sometimes harder than the time you were apart. Sure, you missed him like crazy when he was away, but at times like this, when he was so close to you, you likewise found your chest hurting with melancholy. You wondered whether everyone felt like this when they were in love. You didn’t remember feeling this way with your last boyfriend, or the one before that, and you were certain you had believed yourself to have been in love with both of them. 

Your thoughts were scattered as Yoongi let go of your clit from between his lips and moved slowly up your body, kissing your thighs, pubis, stomach and breasts before you met his mouth eagerly. Your lips opened gently against one another, he tasted of toothpaste and you. His skin smelt warm and clean and comforting. You thought you would have to find out what laundry detergent he used to wash his clothes and bedding but knew that your own clothes and sheets would not smell the same, even if you tried. You wrapped your arms around his clothed shoulders loosely as he sank into you. You didn’t think you had ever loved being kissed by someone as much as you did by Yoongi. You sighed as he ran his hands delicately over your chest, between the space between your breasts and over the front of your stomach. 

Grasping the hem of his white t-shirt with both hands, you moved it over his head. He had dyed his hair black once more in the past week and his soft fringe tickled your face as his lips found yours again. You moved your splayed fingers over his body, feeling the gentle outline of his ribcage and the softness of his stomach above his underwear. He let out a small breathy laugh as your fingertips traced the skin around his bellybutton and you grinned in reply, knowing how ticklish he was. Tracing your fingers downwards to his elasticated waistband, you slowly moved the fabric down, over the gentle curve of his pelvis. You both sighed in unison as you ran your palm across the V shape of his groin, through his pubic hair, before reaching his shaft. Grasping him lightly, you guided him towards you and gasped as he pushed inside, snuggling himself between your legs and resting his pelvis flat against your body as he pulled you closer by your backside. 

He fucked you softly, the gravity of this being your last day together for god knows how long hung silently in the air, untold in your mutual breaths and gasps. He pressed his nose to yours as he hit your most sensitive spot and you moaned in delight against his lips. His pelvis pressed against your clit as he moved his hips against yours and you felt yourself getting closer to relief. He sensed the change in your body as you grasped him closer and moved your hips to meet his. 

“Yoongi. I’m gonna cum.” You whispered breathily as you felt your walls contract around him, your entire body shuddering. His lips were on yours once more as your body rocked against him. He held you tightly, moving inside of you until you milked out the last of your pleasure; your cunt contracting in small waves before stilling altogether. You kissed lazily, dreamily. His lips massaged yours softly until you pulled away, urging him to continue his thrusting to finish himself. You grasped his hips and encouraged him to move. You were incredibly sensitive from your orgasm and the moans you made were not entirely in pleasure, despite your tight grasp on him. He picked up on your discomfort quickly and stilled his movements once more. 

“It’s okay…” You whispered breathily as his dark, beautiful eyes roamed over your flushed face. Despite your protest, he pecked your lips silently and moved his hand to the base of his cock, slipping out of you easily and you breathed a small sigh of relief as he rested against your soft stomach and began to stroke himself slowly. You watched him for a minute, almost hypnotised by his large, veiny hands and knuckles as they moved along his thick cock, brushing against the nerves gently. He noticed you were watching and, a little embarrassed, moved his mouth to yours, kissing you back onto the covers. You ran your hand over his own, feeling the deep grooves and tendons in his wrists and forearms before moving back over his fingers, gently brushing his cock as he stroked himself. He moaned into your mouth, close now to his own release and pulled away from you slowly. You watched as his eyes roamed over your body, lingering on your breasts and you sneaked your arm around the back of his head to encourage him to move closer. Lowering himself to your chest, he captured a nipple between his lips. His small, breathy moans were getting more pronounced now and you gasped in reply as you felt his tongue against your sensitive skin. Your breasts glistened with his saliva as he pulled away and your eyes flickered, once more, to his hard cock. 

“Here…” You moved towards him and he repositioned himself as you lowered your head to his lap. Wrapping your hand around his own, you took his cock into your mouth. He gasped as your fingers curled around him and you sank down, pressing your wet tongue against his soft warm skin until you could take no more of him in. You repeated the motion a few times, knowing he was almost there. You let him go with a small pop once you felt him twitch against your cheek. Grasping him tightly at the base, you withdrew and watched as he wrapped his delicate fingers around the tip of his cock and began to jerk himself a little roughly. You moved back onto the bed as he shifted position once more, leaning back over you and spilling himself onto your breasts in a few jolty motions. Automatically, you pushed your upper arms closer together to accentuate your breasts as you felt his seed against your nipples. It was different, and you felt your pulse race as he finished milking himself onto you, his rosebud lips parted in an almost-silent moan as his orgasm consumed him. His body trembled a few times before he came down from his high and opened his eyes, trailing them over your breasts which shimmered with his seed. You worried, for a moment that he was going to apologise. The moment passed, however, and he collapsed silently against your body. The sound of his heavy breathing filled the room and mixed with your own. You could feel your cheeks glowing warm and red as you reached out for his hand. 

You stared up at the white ceiling as you felt a shift in the weight at your side. Yoongi had reached over towards the bedside table and had opened the top draw. Pushing past a bundle of underwear and socks, he found a box of tissues and pulled a couple out from the gap in the opening. Slowly and silently, he wiped the remainder of his ejaculate from your chest, trailing the soft tissue gently along the soft flesh of your breasts and the sensitive peaks of your hard nipples.

“Jeong-sun?” He asked quietly, wiping the last of himself from you.

You made a small murmur in acknowledgement. 

“I love you.” He pulled the tissue away from your now clean skin and discarded it in the bin beside the bed without moving the main bulk of his body. Your eyes flickered from the ceiling to his face as you moved your head to the side to look at him. His expression was soft and, if you knew him as well as you thought you did, a little worried. Wordlessly, you reached out and touched his cheek with the back of your index finger. He looked down at you gently. 

“Yoongi.” You whispered, your voice as still as you could make it. “I love you too.” 

His expression softened immediately at your words as his lips parted in a toothy smile. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss against him; feeling his teeth and gums beneath your lips. “I love you so much…” You finished, pulling away and feeling a slight relief at having finally told him and knowing that he felt the same way.


End file.
